Wishes
by Silentxreaper
Summary: 14 yrs ago a girl was born. She was declared a 'Curse upon Humanity' and treated so until the girl supposedly passed away. A masked girl is now going around granting wishes in London. But everybody knows wishes come with a price.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, _another _Kuroshitsuji story. I just couldn't help myself. The idea just popped into my head and I had to write about it~ I promise to keep updating my other stories though!**

**I rather like how Desdemona turned out. Tell me your opinions please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I do own Desdemona, Lilith, my writing and any other OCs that pop out of my head.**

* * *

Church bells rang in the distance as I strode down the streets of a mist covered London. The creaks of a carriage echoed through the almost empty cobble stone roads of the morning. The sun was just starting to grace the city with it's light, but barely cut through the fog. I pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulders and checked that my hood was covering my face.

"Lilith." I said, disrupting the still of the morning air. "Are we almost there? I absolutely despise walking in these heels."

"We are almost at our destination Desdemona." The older woman replied, coming to my side. I nodded in acknowledgement, before my indigo eyes landed on a large brick house. I rasped on the wooden door quickly and pulled on a mask. I didn't hate my work, but sometimes the disgusting people I made contracts with really sicken me. But I had lost my hope for humanity long ago.

A middle aged man opened the door, his salt and pepper hair hung in his crazed green eyes. He had only one 'wish' left and I knew by the look in his eyes that he would try and get more. I looked up at this insane man through my ever-smiling porcelain mask.

"Hello. Have you thought of your last request yet?" I asked in a monotone,which sounded odd through the mask. The older man's filthy hand flashed out and grabbed my wrist. I felt Lilith grow tense next to me before her presence disappeared as I was dragged into the man's house.

"I want more wishes." His voice was thick with greed.

"You only get three." My voice remained even, but this man's nauseating soul was repulsive. I was having a hard time holding down my breakfast. The man, James Scott, pulled a revolver out from it's place at his waist and pressed it against my head.

"Listen, little girl, you'll give me more wishes or I'll pull the trig-" James was cut off by a knife being thrust through his chest. I sighed.

"The reapers are going to be furious." I sighed, feeling no remorse toward the dead man laying awkwardly on the floor. "Cover this up, make it look like suicide." Not that the Scotland Yard would find me guilty for this man's murder. To the public I was just an innocent countess who had never even met this poor man.

"Yes, Milady." Lilith replied. "I will take you back to the manor-"

"I can go by myself." I interjected indifferently. "Just get me a carriage. I will walk if I have to."

"It is not particularly safe for a young lady to be out walking alone." The demon maid informed.

"If you haven't forgotten, I'm not necessarily a _normal _young lady."

"I have not, Milady." I simply nodded before turning on my heel. Waving goodbye to Lilith I swiftly walked out of the building. Most of the fog had cleared in the short while I had been in the contractor's home. I let out a heavy sigh and started to walk heels clicking on the old sidewalk. All of my surroundings seemed distant, as per usual until I spotted a respectable looking butler cuddling on the ground with a cat. I arched a brow at the scene that someone other than me would've laughed at. A young boy glanced over to the freaky butler before getting red faced and sounding like a nag.

"Sebastian! Stop cuddling with the damn cat and get over here!" The dark haired boy shouted, obviously annoyed with his butler. I blinked, curious to what was happening in the alleyway that interested the noble so much. And why wasn't I asked to investigate? The butler, Sebastian was his name apparently, sighed and mumbled something before hurrying over to his master. I strode over to the scene, weaving my way through the crowd before I was halted(to my annoyance) by an old man. Apparently he was the chief of the Scotland Yard.

"Well good for you. Now get out of my way." I replied woodenly, trying to push past him.

"Young lady, these types of things are not appropriate for a-" I cut the old man off.

"Look, old man. I've seen things that would haunt your naïve mind for years to come. Now would you please move?" I spoke in a phony sweet tone that made the man blink in confusion and drop his arm. "Thank you~" I stepped passed the chief and eagerly hurried to see what the commotion was about. I stopped when I spotted a bloody mess of bodies. No bile rose in my throat and I felt nothing towards the deceased people laying before me. The boy was showing slight disgust while his butler stood stoically beside him. I bent over, studying one of the bodies.

"How disturbing." Of course I didn't feel bothered by this at all, but I did it so they would notice my presence. "The Undertaker will absolutely _love_ these." I tried to laugh, but it came out harsh and unnatural sounding. The boy almost flinched.

"Who are you?" The young boy ordered.

"How cliché. Could you phrase that in a more interesting manner?" I put on my typical façade. What? I didn't want to be one of those screaming and clingy girls who secretly got on everyone's nerves. I preferred my charade, however short, to be fun opposed to being annoying to keep up.

"No." He deadpanned.

"Fine. Desdemona DiSonia. I'm here because I was curious to what was happening." I huffed.

"DiSonia? As in the-" I cut the boy off.

"Yes. That DiSonia." I replied. "And what is your given name?"

"Ceil Phantomhive." He answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Please to meet you Earl." I said politely before turning towards an incessant cackling.

"Ehehehehe~" One of the bodies moved and brushed itself off.

"Undertaker." I heard Ceil state from behind me. The man grinned at the young Earl but saw me.

"Oooh~ Young Desdemona. Do you have a good laugh for me this time?" The Undertaker slithered up to me and leaned forward. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I moved my mouth to the side of his head and whispered in his ear. He guffawed and starting cackling again.

"Was it better than the last?" I asked, face falling into it's normal indifferent state.

"Such good jokes from such a heartless young Baroness!" He chortled, sleeved hand moving to his face and muffling his laughter. I felt the gaze of the other two people standing in the midst of the gory alley boring into my back. Turning back around to face them I blinked.

"Is there something you wish to ask?" I asked in a monotone, seeing a shadow move in the corner of my eye. Must be Lilith coming to get me.

"It seems my young master was distracted from her task." I heard the smile in her voice.

"Curiosity killed the cat." My dark indigo gaze flickered towards the unearthly gorgeous demon.

"It did indeed." She chuckled and took her place by my side. Her ice blue eyes scrutinized the boy's butler. I noticed her tense and headed for the entrance to the alleyway. It took a lot to make Lilith nervous, so she must have thought there was something weird about Ceil's butler. I did too but having a cat obsession was nothing to be anxious about. I think.

* * *

**If you can spare a moment, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ ****Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I hope that this chapter lives up to whatever expectations the first one created for you. **

**I still want your opinions on my characters and writing!**

**Oh, before I forget in reply to _Alois Phantomhive's _review: Thank you and I know she's the usual but it's more like she doesn't quite _understand_ emotions not that she's heartless. But I'll explain more as the story moves on. :D**

****

**Just in case, the starred words will have definitions at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I (Sadly) don't own t**he wonderful Kuroshitsuji. I do own Desdemona, Lilith, my writing and anything else that comes from my mind.

* * *

Morning light filtered through the unguarded window, the purple velvet curtains drawn to the sides of the aged glass window. I kept the heavy lids of my eyes securely closed as I slipped out of the satin plum sheets. Creaks of protest sounded from the coils of the mattress beneath me. I opened my eyes to the mauve hued room I slept in, not a clamor or a crash echoing through the practically empty home. Three thuds on the other side of the cherry wood doors declared that Lilith had come with tea and breakfast.

"Enter." I spoke, sparing a glance towards the doorway. The jet haired maid advanced into the room, a cloud of smells swirling around her and the silver tea cart. English Breakfast*.

"Good Morning, Young Mistress." Lilith greeted. "Today I have prepared English Breakfast Tea and Scones with-"

"You may stop introducing my usual breakfast, Lilith." I deadpanned.

"I apologize, Desdemona." Curtsying, her looming aura diminished to an extent as she backed away. A nod expressed my acceptance before I took a sip of the steaming tea. The drink was liquid perfection, as usual.

Breakfast commenced at a fast pace for I had more contractors than the typical amount. It seems like I was going to have quite the busy day on my hands.

The old carriage's frame groaned as the potholes in the dirt road caused the wagon to be knocked about. I watched the scenery pass with empty regalia* eyes, my mind completely empty of any thoughts what so ever. I very much enjoyed times that I could simply empty my mind and be free of all the horrible thoughts that always tainted my mind.

The rickety carriage screeched to a stop and the horses' wild cries were plenty audible within the comfort of the buggy. I heard talking through the wood of the door and my curiosity got the better of me. Spindly fingers reached for the handle on the door but an irked Lilith opened the ancient door before me. I blinked.

"May I ask what happened?"

"A dog got in the way." She replied evenly, helping me down and out of the carriage.

Ciel Phantomhive was positioned in front of the rearing horses, his dark garbed butler on the Earl's flank. The young Earl had his typical glare painted onto his childish face, though he looked much older with the harsh emotion present.

"A dog?" I questioned, my blank eyes meeting glowering blue ones. In the tense, still air that seemed to breathe around us, the cat obsessed butler seemed to chuckle.

"Yes, Young Mistress. A dog." Lilith answered, the dark woman's voice carrying a slight snide undertone.

"Monsieur* Phantomhive why, may I ask, are you blocking me from proceeding with my day?" My voice held a somewhat troubled tenor, though the rest of my face was left unchanged.

A blue-gray brow arched somewhat at my use of French but the boy's voice remained apathetic. "You almost killed me." He stated flatly, slight annoyance present on his face.

"Look both ways before crossing the street, Mister Phantomhive. Though I don't believe your butler would have allowed your death." I retorted, indifferent. I dealt with uncommon deaths every day, one Earl getting accidentally getting trampled by my horses wasn't going to damage my mind anymore than it already was.

The Earl that stood before me had an air of superiority; he even carried himself as if he were better than someone more common. He was the epitome of a stereotypical Noble.

"I'm done speaking so move out of my way, if you will." I said, nodding my goodbye. I turned on my heel and climbed back into the creaking carriage. Almost nonexistent, an intrigued smile graced my lips. Stumbling upon the Earl twice in a 42 hour period was quite the coincidence.

Gloomy gray clouds filled to the brim with rain hovered over a seemingly melancholy London. The streets often over-stuffed with bustling people and carriages appeared lifeless and dull and even the bright light of the sun was unable to penetrate the dreariness. I studied this with lusterless indigo eyes. It seemed unusual, even for London after its considerably magnificent party season.

The day was particularly boring in my mind, I had finished up my contract with a young newly-wed, Rebecca Thorn who wished for a well-paying job for her husband, beautiful children and to be filthy rich. Her well-off grandfather died the next day giving his earnings to the woman in his will. The day after that, she found out she was pregnant with healthy twins and that her husband was promoted. Her wishes were easy enough to grant, but still had selfish tendencies and she was deemed to live only into her late thirties.

My new contractors are men of a more noble status; therefore I can already imagine what their wishes will be. How disillusioned am I with the world as I wait for someone who would wish for something entirely selfless. How unlikely, this is the human race after all.

I felt the carriage once again jerk to a halt and the miniature door swung open. Jet hair displaced by the wind and moist air, Lilith stood adjacent to the windowed door.

"Young Mistress, we've arrived at the set destination." The maid informed, offering a pale hand.

I nodded in response and grasped the outstretched hand. The pitch painted building was chipping and dull, standing in the gap between two towering faded brick buildings, which were probably vacant due to the skulls and caskets that decorated the exterior of their neighbor building. '_Undertaker_' was scrawled in discolored aged letters on a sign above the door of the store. I studied the shop with a blank expression.

"Go make sure the Undertaker doesn't say anything about James Scott being murdered instead of committing suicide." I turned away from the building that only made me reminiscent me of death.

"Young Mistress, I assure you that he looked as if he was suicidal." Lilith looked at the building with uneasy disdain.

I simply cast a glance over at the maid, who, holding in a sigh hurried off to take care of my business. A small frown took up residence on my face as the streets started to fill with pickpocketers, thieves and beggars. Anyone who had money kept themselves well within the false security of their carriages. It all seemed rather bizarre if you were merely a spectator.

It was almost laughable.

The sound of something crashing sounded from inside the insipid building that stood behind me. Chest heaving in a soft sigh, the world spun around me in a blur as I turned on my heel. I thought better than to send in Lilith unaccompanied into the Undertaker's place. She had told me on one occasion that she and him had history with each other. Though the demon woman refused to explain and I hadn't cared enough to order her to do so.

A small bell rang happily in greeting as the door swung ajar. Crimson and a monotonous gray were a vague sight to see once I had fully entered the morgue-like place. Blinking violet eyes in slight bewilderment, it dawned on me that someone was attempting to strangle the Undertaker.

Lilith hadn't made a move (and probably wouldn't ever) to help the eccentric, currently frowning man. She actually seemed to find this particularly humorous. It twas going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

***Regalia~ A shade of purple.**

***Monsieur~ The French word for a man/gentleman. Also used as a title, equivalent to Mr. or Sir.**

**If you have time , Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
